Loser
by Ulrich Stern
Summary: Ulrich's a famous singer and part of a band! He puts on a concert for Yumi! UxY


**I don't know how great this story will be but we'll just have to see, won't we? The main song in this is Loser but there are several more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, the name of the band, or any songs by 3 Doors Down.**

Loser

"Ulrich!" the brunette whirred his head around. It was his stage manager. "Hurry it up!" the manager continued. "It's almost time!" Ulrich looked at himself to make sure he looked OK to be in front of 5,000 people. He smiled, pleased with his attire: dark green baggy cargos and a gold long sleeve shirt over a light green T-Shirt that said "Wyld Stallyns."

He hoped he would see Yumi somewhere in the crowd tonight. Jeremie, Odd, and he hadn't seen her in 6 years. She mysteriously disappeared during a X.A.N.A. attack. But that was 6 years ago. That evil computer program was shut down 5 years ago, ironically an exact year after she ran away. _'The same day," _Ulrich thought.

Ulrich, the singer, looked back at the crew: Odd and Theo on guitar and Nicholas on drums. "Ready?" Odd asked everyone. They all nodded. Odd jumped up and down a couple times to get rid of the excitement, his tall hair bouncing with him. Ulrich stood in front of the microphone as the manager yelled "5!" Ulrich licked his lips. "4!" He relaxed his muscles. "3!" He turned on the microphone. "2!" He gripped the Mike. "1!" Ulrich felt weird like all other times as the stage rose up towards the screaming crowd.

The band started playing a song as the crowd got louder. Ulrich sang.

**If you could step into my head**

**tell me, would you still know me?**

**And if you woke up in my bed **

**tell me, then would you hold me?**

**Or would you simply let it lie **

**leaving me to wonder why,**

**I can't get you out of this head **

**that I call mine and I will say **

**Whoa, whoa I can't let you go my little girl **

**because you're holding up my world. So I need you.**

**Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk**

**is just a couple of the million things that I love about you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

Ulrich scanned the crowd during the guitar solo between the first chorus and 2nd verse. He didn't see Yumi. This whole concert was dedicated to her alone. Not even the band knew that. He immediately stopped to continue singing.

**And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge,  
tell me would you still follow me?  
And if I made you mad today,  
tell me would you love me tomorrow?  
Please!  
Or would you say that you don't care,  
and then leave me standing here  
like a fool who is drowning in despair   
and screamin'?  
**

**Whoa, whoa I can't let you go my little girl **

**because you're holding up my world. So I need you.**

**Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk**

**is just a couple of the million things that I love about you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

**  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
**

**Whoa, whoa I can't let you go my little girl **

**because you're holding up my world. So I need you.**

**Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk**

**is just a couple of the million things that I love about you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you.**

**So I need you baby yeah.**

Ulrich bowed his head until the ending finished and then looked up for another song. They played several more songs with applaud in between each and finally made it to the last one: Loser. There was a small solo in the beginning so Ulrich took this chance to dedicate it. "This song," he said, "is dedicated to a girl I liked in Middle School but ended up falling in love with: Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi, sometimes I never really existed in your world. But sometimes I did. My whole world revolved around you. Why'd you have to leave?"

He looked back and saw Odd with his jaw to the floor. Ulrich turned back around and sang.

**Breathe in right away.  
Nothing seems to fill this place.  
I need this every time.  
So take your lies get off my case.  
Someday I will find a love  
that flows through me like this.  
And this will fall away,  
This will fall away.  
**

**You're getting closer to pushing me  
off of life's little edge.  
Cause I'm a loser  
and sooner or later  
you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer.  
You're holding the rope,  
I'm taking the fall.  
Cause I'm a loser. **

**Well I'm a loser, yeah.  
**

**This is getting old.  
I can't break these chains that I hold.  
My body's growing cold.  
There's nothin' left of this mind  
or my soul.  
Addiction needs a pacifier.  
The buzz of this poison's taking me higher.  
And this will fall away,  
This will fall away!  
**

**You're getting closer to pushing me  
off of life's little edge.  
Cause I'm a loser  
and sooner or later  
you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer.  
You're holding the rope,  
I'm taking the fall.  
Cause I'm a loser. **

**Well I'm a loser.  
**

There was a really long guitar solo here for Odd and Theo so Ulrich looked around once again. He could have sworn he saw a girl that looked exactly like Yumi in the 3 row from the stage, but he couldn't see her face to be sure. Before he knew it, the solo was over and time to sing.

**You're getting closer to pushing me  
off of life's little edge.  
Cause I'm a loser  
and sooner or later  
you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer.  
You're holding the rope,  
I'm taking the fall.  
**

Then BAM! Ulrich saw Yumi. She smiled and Ulrich assumed that she heard the dedication and blushed. He started to sing weaker but Yumi mouthed, "I love you too." Ulrich immediately sang the best he ever had and with passion.

**Cause I'm a loser. **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**You're getting closer to pushing me  
off of life's little edge!  
Cause I'm a loser  
and sooner or later  
you know I'll be dead!  
You're getting closer!  
You're holding the rope,  
I'm taking the fall!  
Cause I'm a loser! **

**I'm a loser! Yeah! **

The song faded out and Ulrich smiled at Yumi. They both realized they were blushing and turned away. The stage sunk down and Yumi headed backstage. A guard stopped her because she didn't have a pass but Ulrich came and let her through. They went back into an alley. And, to Ulrich's surprise, kissed.

They stopped and Ulrich engulfed her in a hug and said into her ear, "I've missed you!" "I missed you too," she replied. They walked back inside and little did they know, they would grow old together.

**What'd ya think! I guess it kinda sucked! Oh well! That's it! I have a question for you guys! What movie did I get the band's name from! Review please! Or not!**


End file.
